Soulmates Always
by Hannaly
Summary: AU, Fem!Merlin, M!Morgana (Genderswap). Merlin seeks her father to prevent her mother from marrying her off to a pig-farmer. This is the story that follows, from meeting her soulmate to fulfilling her destiny. (Warning! There will be FLUFF)
Author's Note:

Greetings, all. Just so you know, as a warning, this is the fluffiest piece of fluffy fluff in fluffdom. I wrote it on 10/10/15 because I had a head!canon - this was not my head!canon per say, but I think it's alright. It has some of what I hoped for, i.e. fem!Merlin, m!Morgana, teenage!mum!Merlin, dad!Arthur etc. but a couple of things happened here that I didn't mean to write. The only problem was that when I tried to change them, I just wrote the same thing. I think my subconscious was getting annoyed with me because I found myself drinking coffee at 11:30pm.

This is not the first Merlin fanfiction I have written, but it is the first I've actually completed and, therefore, the first I have published. I really hope you enjoy it as much as I do :)

Anyway, warnings are as follow: Merlin is young, so is Arthur. In the time this is set in, there would be nothing wrong with the ages (they may even be considered too old), but nowadays, it is most definitely underage! Also, SUPER FLUFF! - this is the fluffiest thing I've ever written, consider yourself warned.

Finally, disclaimers: I do not own Merlin, nor do I really wish to as I am not into slavery! I wasn't the person to come up with genderswap!Merlin nor genderswap!Morgana. I did create the children, but their names don't belong to me (except Haddfael and I simply combined the Welsh 'hadd' (pronounced Hath) = peace and a suffix in Welsh names ('-fael') that means prince and yes, I did give him the nickname Fae.

Oops, I've written a lot. So, um, I'm going to go now, enjoy this FLUFF!

Hannaly x

* * *

Our story begins, as all other stories do, with a very special person. This person is not a princess, locked tight in a tower; nor is it a gallant white knight riding a white steed. This person is not a peasant, used to working in the fields, nor a woodsman, focused on hunting and woodwork. To put simply, our person of interest would look average, were it not for their paler-than-average skin, their bluer-than-average eyes and their more-delicate and sharper-than-average cheekbones. And those features, my dear friends, are only the superficial ones. For you see, our very interesting person may dress in peasant-boy rags and have the clumsiness of an extremely clumsy thing, she may be a seemingly unwed seventeen-year-old with a small toddler clinging to her hand and she may be as skinny as a rake and seem to have the strength to match, but her strengths, her importance, comes from within. The name of our person is also important. She is called Merlin.

And now, I will share a secret with you. Three years before she walked into Camelot with a toddler in hand, when the girls Merlin's age began to marry, Merlin left her home behind in an effort to seek out the father she knew nothing of. She had discovered a letter hidden beneath the floorboards with a name and a reason for departure when she was twelve and from then on, she had planned for this moment. From the second her mother had looked at her with uncertain consideration and worry, Merlin had planned for this search. She had fled the night her mother had announced to her that she would be wed during the next season to a pig farmer who was known to be sympathetic to Druids and other magic-users. The man, Halfred, was a nice man, however, Merlin knew in her heart of hearts that she was not meant for the life of a pig farmer's wife. She had picked up the ability to read, write and do arithmetic as easily as breathing. She had learnt to speak four different languages by the time she was ten, simply by listening to the wind. And she had been born with eyes flashing gold, magic as much a part of her as her heart (and as essential to her survival).

It had taken three weeks to find the trail of the man named Balinor, and then she found the man himself. He was both everything she had ever dreamt and nothing she had expected. He was delighted in having a child, mentioned how much he missed her mother - his only love - and taught her about magic and the powers she would inherit either upon her majority (at two decades) or his death.

Merlin had been living with her father for five months when she came across a blonde man. He was dressed in armour, bearing no crest, and was injured. She hurried to aid the man who looked three years her senior. When Merlin touched the man, she gasped, feeling the connection. It was this connection that made her desperate to save him. She sent her magic into him and healed him of his wounds before allowing it to gently lift him into the air. From there, she carried him to the large cave she shared with her father.

Balinor was away at the time, either hunting or visiting Iseldir, the druid chieftain nearby, meaning she could rest the blonde knight upon his cot without any arguments. She then went about her chores, lighting the fire and preparing the evening meal, to distract herself from the urge to simply sit and stare. She did, however, abandon the tasks when she heard her guest grumbling as he woke. She was by his side in an instant.

"Wh... where am I?" The blonde asked.

"You're in my home, in Cenred's kingdom." Merlin said calmly. The blonde shot up, looking around wildly, but Merlin simply pushed him back down and said "Hey, now, I didn't drag you all the way here just to allow you to be killed or enlisted."

"This is a cave…" The blonde pointed out.

"Well, yes. Where else would you expect fugitives to live? In a city? A town? A village? And anyway, it's a nice cave, neither smelly nor damp. And it is excellent shelter in winter."

"Fugitives?" The blonde asked worriedly.

"My father and I. Although really, my father is the proper fugitive - bounty on his head and everything - I just ran away from home to find him, to not have to marry and also to prevent myself becoming a fugitive too, which would happen eventually, no doubt."

"What are your crimes?"

"We have done nothing wrong other than be born as we are. My father is the last DragonLord, as I will become when he dies or I reach my majority - whichever comes first. I am also an extremely powerful witch. I've been able to do magic since the moment I was born. My mother always told me I was to keep it secret, and I really have no idea why I'm telling you, but I believe it may be because of _this_." Merlin said as she laid her hand on the blonde's cheek.

Both gulped as they felt a deep pull, a longing and belonging neither had found until that second.

"What magic is this?" The blonde whispered in awed fear.

"None. I cast no spell, I can only assume my father spoke the truth to me when he told me of DragonSouls and their mates."

"I don't understand."

Merlin took a seat and drew a breath before saying "DragonLords are the kin of dragons, a part of our souls are the _same_ as a dragon's soul. Therefore, like dragons, we have a mate. These mates are found in the first acknowledged touch between mates. My father described it as being as though you are complete, finally. He said that the pull is impossible to reject until consummated, that the soul never chooses wrong. It is as though, when the gods created us, they added too much into the mix, so, to make the soul stable, they separated it into two and placed each half into a body, then separated the bodies until the souls were ready to meet once more."

"What is your name?" The blonde asked in awe.

"Merlin Emrys Ambrosius, Lady of the Druids and Dragons, daughter and heir of Balinor Ambrosius, Lord of Dragons."

"I will tell you my name, under the condition that you remember this," he stroked the hand that still remained on his cheek, "and that I am truly not my father."

Merlin nodded "I promise."

"I am Arthur Pendragon, Prince and Heir Apparent of Camelot, son of Uther and Ygraine Pendragon."

"You are the Once and Future King." Merlin whispered, awed.

Arthur frowned in confusion "I…"

Merlin smiled softly and said "I went to a Seer, two months after I arrived here. She told me that the Pendragon heir would be Emrys' destiny, the Once and Future King, the King destined to unite Albion and bring forth the Golden Age, with me at his side. I didn't even think to hope you would be as you are to me."

"Then I am glad, glad I can give you hope and glad I am yours, just as I'm glad you are mine."

Arthur then raised his hand and slipped it to cup Merlin's head before leaning up to kiss her.

The prince stayed with Merlin and Balinor for two weeks 'recuperating' from the healed wounds so as not to allow suspicion to fall on his soulmate. During those two weeks, Arthur and Merlin were hand fasted in a simple ceremony in the druid camp and they consummated their bond several times over. By the end of the two weeks, Merlin was begging Arthur to allow her to join him in Camelot. Arthur was adamant in his refusal, not allowing his wife to be put at such risk from his father. Merlin's father supported his decision and went as far as to lay a protective charm upon Arthur to relieve Merlin's mind slightly.

It was difficult for both Merlin and Arthur, being apart after only just finding each other, but Merlin had enticed an owl to carry messages between them - the use of the owl was due to it being nocturnal and therefore the messages would arrive under the cover of the dark. In return, Merlin would feed Archimedes (the owl) field voles she had made traps for as thanks.

By doing this, they would receive a letter every two days, in which they would discuss anything under the sun. Through Arthur, Merlin learnt the ins and outs of court life, who to avoid at all costs and who to seek out. She learnt about the knights, especially the knight Arthur considered brother - Morgan LeFay, son and heir of the late Gorlois LeFay, Lord of Cornwall; Arthur and Morgan had been raised brothers after Gorlois fell in battle and Vivianne (Morgan's mother) had begged Uther's aid as she was four months pregnant. Morgan apparently had an elder sister, who had disappeared two months before Gorlois' death, and a younger brother, born five months after Gorlois had died. Mordred, the younger brother, had been left in the care of Vivianne's parents when she had passed away after giving birth. Morgan had only been left with Uther because he was the heir to Cornwall. Merlin also learnt more of Uther, and read the ramblings of her husband as he tried to decide how much he trusted and agreed with his father and king and how much he simply held a son's love for the father, even when he knew the father was wrong. Arthur also told her of Morgan's abilities - Arthur believed Morgan could sometimes See the future, just another reason to dislike his father, no matter how much he loved him.

Arthur's ability to strongly love even the most callous of men was one of the reasons Merlin grew to adore her husband. Another was that he would go 'hunting' alone, once a month, to meet up with her, during which time, they would relax into each other's company.

It was three months after meeting Arthur and wedding him that Merlin gripped his hand during their face-to-face meeting and said "I have something to tell you. I found out a week after we last saw each other, but I didn't want to tell you over paper and nor did I want you to worry by asking you to meet me sooner than previously agreed." Merlin paused before smiling and placing Arthur's hand on her flat stomach. "I am with child. We are to be parents."

Arthur blinked before letting out a whoop. He leapt to his feet and lifted Merlin in the air, spinning her around in joy before placing her on her feet and kissing her giddily.

"Parents! We're to be parents! Oh, my Merlin, the joys you bless me with!"

And so time went on and Merlin's bump grew and grew. Balinor left Merlin with the druids for two weeks so as to take a horse to Ealdor and bring Hunith back with him. Arthur visited more frequently. He wrote to Merlin, telling her he had told Morgan that he had something important to show him, but couldn't risk showing him in Camelot. And so, four months pregnant, Merlin was wandering around the druid camp when two knights rode in. One dismounted and pulled off his and turned to look around the camp, spotting Merlin before she noticed them and calling "Merlin!"

Merlin turned and grinned, seeing only Arthur. She dashed to him and jumped into his arms, laugh with joy as he spans her around. The pair forgot where they were and embraced one another, Merlin's head tucked under Arthur's chin, for an age, until a cough interrupted them.

Arthur and Merlin drew apart and looked at the knight that had ridden in with Arthur.

"Oh, yes, my apologies, Morgan. Merlin, this is Morgan. Morgan, my wife, soulmate and the mother of my child, Merlin." Merlin blushed prettily at the introduction, but held out her hand to her husband's foster-brother. Morgan frowned but said "A pleasure, milady. Arthur, a word. Now"

Arthur followed Morgan a distance away, but Merlin could still hear.

"... _wife!... marry, Arthur?... What will Uther say?... She's pregnant, too! You fool!"_

"No, Morgan. I married Merlin because I love her. We hand fasted in front of witnesses and I had her father's blessing. I don't care what my father has to say. She is mine. My soulmate, my wife and my Queen. Father will not find out about her until I am sure he will not kill her. You shall not tell him, otherwise I will ensure father finds out about your _abilities_. You will not betray me in this, brother. I mean what I say, Merlin is mine and I am hers. When Father dies, I will be crowned king and shall abolish certain laws that are detrimental to the safety of my kingdom and people, I shall bring Merlin and any children we have begotten into Camelot and I shall instate them properly as my wife and children. And I shall have you as my brother and Court Sorcerer, if you agree to enable me to visit Merlin as often as possible. During the time Merlin and I are together, I'm sure you can talk her father and the druids here into giving you lessons on controlling your powers."

Morgan bit his lip in thought before nodding decisively "Alright, brother. I will follow you and do as you ask. I trust you not to mess this up. Now, take me to meet my new sister properly."

Arthur grinned and thumped Morgan's arm before returning to Merlin and kissing her sweetly upon the lips. Merlin smiled, feeling Arthur's relief and joy over Morgan's acceptance.

"So, Merlin, how did you manage to capture Arthur's heart."

Merlin smiled and said "I saved his life and then realised with our first acknowledged touch that I was his."

"As I am yours." Arthur whispered into Merlin's hair, causing Merlin to beam.

"Would you like me to show you around, Sir Morgan?"

"Yes, please." Morgan replied "But please, just call me Morgan, none of this 'Sir' business - we're family."

It just so happened that, on that day, Morgan met not only his new sister, but Mordred, Morgan's younger brother, and also, Balinor happened to return from Ealdor with Hunith in tow, causing it to be a day of joyous familial reunions and meetings. It had been a little awkward when Hunith, once over her joy at seeing Merlin safe, had tried to be deferential and subservient to Arthur, who ended up begging her to forget he was a prince and to just think of him as a normal son-in-law.

Morgan and Arthur had remained the night, Morgan in five-year-old Mordred's small tent and Arthur in Merlin's tent. Arthur and Merlin had fallen asleep, minds, bodies and souls entangled as they took the next step in their relationship - a mind-meld Balinor had explained should happen when the couple were completely open with each other. It had occurred during Arthur and Merlin confessing their fears of the future, along with their hopes and dreams. It had been the first time either of them had admitted to being terrified of losing their child, of being separated, of Merlin dying in childbirth or Arthur dying in battle, of rejection and death coming from Uther. Of their children growing in a world where they could be killed because of their birth rights. It had also been the first time they had made solid plans for the distant future, discussing how they should handle abolishing the magic laws, introducing Merlin to Camelot, changing the Knight's Code to allow men from any walk of life to join, the new magic laws that would need to be put in place and watched over by Morgan, education of the poor and rich alike. And finally, how to unite Albion peacefully and still protect her people from attack.

The husband and wife had fallen asleep that night, knowing that the future was hopeful, and dreamt of them together, wandering through towns and villages, greeting healthy, joyful peasants and strong, honourable knights, always the two of them arm-in-arm.

Merlin's pregnancy passed quickly and as she went into labour, she sent Archimedes off to Arthur noteless, knowing he would understand. Her labour was intense, painful and lasted an age, but by the time Arthur cantered full-pelt into the clearing and jumped off his exhausted horse, she was ready. Merlin could feel Arthur was close and demanded he be brought in to her. She was so _tired_ and in agony and wanted him there, wanted his arms around her.

When he entered, a contraction struck and she whined piteously at the pain. Arthur hurried to her and drew her into his arms as he sat behind her.

"You're doing brilliantly, Merlin. I'm here now."

"It's time." The druid-midwife, Bryony, announced "Next contraction, you _must_ push hard, Merlin."

Merlin nodded tiredly and then the contraction struck. She gulped in air, gripped Arthur's hand and pushed. When the pain lessened, she stopped and panted, trying to catch her breath.

Three contractions later, the babe was out and a single cry was released before it went quiet. Arthur and Merlin looked at each other in panic before Bryony said "Congratulations, you have a healthy son. He's fallen asleep already. I'm going to pass him to Hadleigh to measure whilst you expel the afterbirth."

Merlin nodded and said tiredly "Arthur, go watch over our son."

Arthur kissed her forehead and gently laid her against her pillows before making his way to his son and heir. He watched over the midwife's young assistant as she weighed the baby prince and used a length of string to measure his length before wrapping him in a clean blanket and turning to Arthur.

"Would you like to hold your son, Your Highness?"

Arthur nodded and received the tiny bundle with awe written on his face.

Hadleigh looked beyond Arthur and said "Your wife is finished, Sire, you can return to her side now."

Arthur walked carefully to Merlin, afraid to drop their son and afraid to smother him against his chest as he walked and sat. He looked up to his wife, projecting his love, joy and awe across their bond, and then passed her their son.

The babe instantly turned to nuzzle at Merlin's chest, seeking milk even when asleep, so Merlin drew down her shift and allowed him to latch on, watching him suckle.

"We need a name for him." Merlin said quietly after a pause.

"I know. I just… I don't think the ones we chose suit him."

"I know. He really does not look like an Amr, nor a William."

"Nor an Ana for certain." The young parents grinned at each other before looking down at their miracle.

"Haddfael." Merlin said finally. "It means…"

"Peace and prince." Arthur complete, smiling, "The perfect name for the son of Emrys and the Once and Future King."

After Fae had been born, Arthur ensured he kept his visits to one week a month, bringing Morgan, Morgan's servant, Gwen and three other knights he trusted with him. He told his father it was to hunt and check on the outlying villages, which Uther had believed, but instead, Morgan and Gwen would stay in the druid camp, Arthur would stay in the cave near to Merlin's parents' cave, which Merlin had claimed mid-pregnancy, and the knights - Leon, Gwaine and Pellinor - would hunt in the surrounding forest. By the end of the week, the knights would have a haul of meats large enough to satisfy Uther and, on their way back to Camelot, Arthur would stop in villages and hamlets to check their crops and see if they were in need of anything.

It was like this that Arthur personally saw his son grow and he hated the necessity, but accepted it simply because Merlin had figured out how to send memories, thoughts and feelings across their bond, magic bolstering the messages to ensure Arthur could read them, whatever the distance.

And that brings us to now. Merlin, our extremely interesting, seemingly ordinary person, entering Camelot for the first time. Archimedes had carried a message from Morgan about a dream, so Merlin had come, in a boy's outfit, but still, she'd come.

She entered the courtyard where a crowd had gathered and noticed the axeman. She saw a man being dragged up to the platform and turned her back, making her way away as quickly as she could, not allowing her two-year-old son to see the execution. She made her way through the castle, aiming for the Court Physician who, she had been surprised to learn, was her mother's uncle. She knocked on the door and entered in time to see an old man fall.

Instinctively, she used her magic to save him, pulling the bed from its place in the room to under the falling man.

Fae, on her shoulder, watched her eyes flash gold and the bed move before clapping "'gain, 'gain, Mama! 'gain, 'gain!"

That childish joy was swiftly stifled by the man groaning and then demanding to know what she had done, followed by who she was.

"I… I used my magic instinctively to save you. I am Hunith's daughter, and Balinor's. My name is Merlin. I hope you don't tell Uth… _er_ , the King that I'm magic, because that would really be awkward...And now I'm really babbling. You can't point me in the direction of Mor… _Sir_ Morgan's chambers, could you? Only I know his maid, Gwen, and promised I would see her soon and…"

"Stop. Alright, I didn't realise you were due today, nor that you… er, took after your mother so much. Your son is… young. I won't tell anyone about anything, but be careful around the Pendragons and the King's ward. They would not hesitate to execute you and your child if they knew you were Balinor's progeny."

Merlin rolled her eyes and said "You really don't have to worry about that, Uncle."

Gaius raised an eyebrow before directing her to Morgan's chambers.

Merlin made her way to the door of Morgan's chambers before continuing on three doors down. She drew a breath and then knocked.

"Enter!" A voice called.

Merlin walked in and looked around. "Wow, look, Fae. Papa has a _big_ bed."

Arthur, who hadn't turned to see who walked in, leapt away from the window with a grin on his face.

"Merlin! Haddfael!"

"Papa!" Fae shouted in return, reaching for his father in excitement.

Arthur drew his son into his arms and rained kisses upon the boy's face, much to Fae's joy. He then looked around the room to check that Fae could not be injured before setting him on the floor. "If you look under the bed, you will find a box with some toys in, Fae." Arthur said.

He then stood and pulled Merlin into his arms and kissed her passionately, sending her messages of his love, telling her how he had missed them.

Merlin returned the kiss and messages with as much passion and Arthur gave her, until they eventually calmed down, arms wrapped tight around each other, foreheads pressed together and breaths mingling.

"Why did you risk coming?"

"Morgan sent me a message. Apparently something big is going to happen. He said I needed to be here, with Fae."

They sat in silence, holding each other and watching their white-blonde son play with the toy horse he had uncovered from under the bed.

Merlin eventually broke the silence by saying "I was waiting to tell you; I hope you don't mind having another child: I'm two months pregnant."

Arthur drew in a breath and then huffed out "Oh, Merlin. My amazing, wonderful Merlin! Another child!"

"You're pleased, then? I know it is as unexpected as Fae and I know that as you near your majority, Uther is giving you more responsibility and I know that means you may not be able to…"

Arthur silenced her with a kiss. "Merlin, I am overjoyed with the news. I know I have been being given more responsibilities but I won't allow them to affect our time together. I will still visit you as I have done. I think if I stopped, Morgan, Gwaine and Gwen would all protest."

Merlin smiled and said "Lancelot is going to follow me here soon. Fortunately for you, Mother is Gaius' niece and has agreed to allow me to live there - he doesn't yet know about you, nor our baby - which means we come clean to him and I can live in Camelot and therefore see you more often. I… I don't think I'd be able to cope with another pregnancy where we could only see each other infrequently. Also, I have much better control over my magic and we know Fae isn't going to be magical until his twentieth birthday, thanks to Kilgharrah."

Arthur lifted a hand to caress Merlin's cheek and said "I would love for you to be here, always. It would be even better if you could live in here in these rooms with me, but I have no way to stop my father hurting you were he to discover the truth."

Merlin smiled gently and said "One day we will be able to share rooms, my love, and our children shall be recognised as they truly are."

"As shall you, my Queen."

The couple spent several hours together, enjoying the simplicity of their love and the joy of their son. As the sky began to darken, Arthur stood and lifted the drowsing toddler into his arms. He then led Merlin back to Gaius' chambers. Merlin smiled and preceded him into the room.

"Where have you been, child, I've been so worried, anything could have…"

"I'm sorry, Gaius, but I lied to you earlier. I wasn't going to see Gwen, although we are friends. I went to see Arthur."

"Your Highness." Gaius said, inclining his head to the prince, blinking in confusion when he noticed Haddfael in Arthur's arms. "To what do I owe the pleasure? Are you ill?"

Arthur rolled his eyes and said "Take a seat, Gaius. This explanation may take awhile, and I need you to swear secrecy before I can tell you - many lives would be in danger if you did not."

Gaius raised an eyebrow but took a seat on a stool. Merlin locked the door as Arthur took a seat on Gaius' bed, Fae still in his arms and closer to falling asleep now Arthur had settled.

"Merlin, for safety, could you…"

Merlin's eyes flashed gold and a wave of light encased the room before disappearing "No one will be able to hear anything other than banal conversation." Merlin said confidently.

"Thank you, love." Arthur said with a smile before patting the spot beside him where Merlin then took her seat.

They turned to Gaius, who had frozen in shock, and recounted, together, their last three years.

"You've married…!" Gaius exclaims to Arthur. "Your father will kill you if he finds out! And not just you, but… oh."

"Yes, oh." Arthur replied sardonically. "I fully stand by my decision to wed Merlin and have Fae, and now we've another one on the way as well, but the arrangement won't work now. Neither Merlin nor I can go through what we went through during her first pregnancy. I cannot be separate from her so frequently again. So we need you to spread around that your niece's daughter is here for an apprenticeship. Don't make any remarks about her marital status and our children. The truth will come out as soon as I figure out how to tell my father without it seeming as though she trapped me in marriage by becoming pregnant or bewitched me to marry and impregnate her. Had we met even a month before Fae was conceived, it would be easier, but we did what was right. We united as we were made to do. I cannot regret that, and it is of no consequence as Merlin shall become Queen when I become King."

Merlin smiled softly and said "I await the day we can truly be together with bated breath, but for now, I am tired and our son needs to go to bed also. If you would like to tuck him in, Arthur, bring him through in two minutes."

Arthur and Gaius sat in an awkward silence until Gaius broke it by saying "Sire, I would like to apologise. It seems that I have seriously misjudged you and in my error, have done you wrong."

Arthur smiled wryly and said "I forgive you, after all, I have never given anyone reason to believe any different, although I will admit that in the last three years, I have only behaved in such a way to ensure no one looked deeper into my business. The only people in Camelot who know are Morgan, Gwen, Gwaine, Leon and Pellinor. And now you, too. I have saved the records of the marriage and birth to ensure they are added correctly to the kingdom's records when the time is right, but beyond then, there is nothing and could be nothing to link us. I had to protect them." Arthur looked out the window and then stood, Fae dozing in his arms. He nodded to Gaius before heading into the back room.

"I believe he will keep it secret." Arthur said as he lay Fae on the bed. He placed a kiss on his son's forehead before straightening and turning into his young wife's arms. "I love you so very much. Promise you will stay away from my father? I could not bear anything happen to you."

Merlin smiled and kissed him "I will avoid Uther like the plague and I'm sure Gwaine, Pell or Leon will take to following me around… if Gwen doesn't get there first."

"Good, and so they should. And whenever you go into the forest, please take two of them with you. I will arrange the patrol schedules so there are two of them off no matter what - Morgan is included in that, too."

Merlin buried her head in Arthur's chest and breathed in his scent. "I love you so much, husband mine. Will you stay until I'm asleep?"

Arthur nodded and released her, allowing her to join their son on the narrow cot. He perched at her hip and stroked his fingers through her hair, humming the lullaby they sang to Fae to settle him.

Arthur crept from the room five minutes later, knowing that if he didn't leave then, he never would.

The next night was the night of the banquet to welcome Lady Helen of Mora. Arthur had told Merlin to rest and spend the evening with Fae, so she wasn't there to see everyone begin to drift off. Nor did she see Morgan block his ears and whisper a hex, causing the chandelier to fall onto the Lady Helen-imposter. She didn't see how Arthur and Morgan were frozen in horror as the blade hurtled towards Arthur's chest, nor how Uther leapt in the way, pushing Arthur aside and taking the blade himself.

She did see the aftermath: Arthur, blood-stained and numb with shock; Morgan, tears streaming as he realised he loved Uther, even though the man hated his kind; Gaius trembling with sadness.

She took one look at her family and friends and set to work. Within minutes, she had organised for a bath for Arthur, for the widows of Camelot (three ladies whose task it was to mourn for the widowed fallen) to clean and prepare Uther's body, for a hot, strong drink for both Morgan and Gaius and for messengers to take the news to any nobles not present. Everyone, servant and noble alike, were in too deep a state of shock to question who she was. Merlin had conducted them from Arthur's chambers with her sleeping son placed on the centre of Arthur's bed, which allowed Merlin to kick out Arthur's manservant - an eager young lad called George - and tend to her husband herself.

She helped him scrub the blood from his skin before magically cleaning the water. Then she climbed in to join him in the tub. She sat on his lap and stroked her fingers through his wet hair and cradled his head against her shoulder.

"I… I can't believe he's gone." Arthur said eventually.

Merlin hummed softly, so Arthur continued "I… I always hoped for the day when I could claim the crown. The day I could change everything, but now it's here, I don't feel ready."

"You are." Merlin said simply. "You are ready and Camelot is ready for you. We both know why that blade was thrown. Now is our chance to change _everything_. But that, my soul, is for tomorrow. Tonight, tonight you are neither Prince nor King. Tonight you are my husband, and you just lost your father. Tonight is for mourning."

Arthur gripped her tight and allowed himself to let go. Great sobs shook his body as he wept for the man he had called Father.

Once Arthur had tired himself out, he and Merlin climbed out of the bath and dried each other off before approaching the bed. "It's my last night in this bed. I'm glad it's my first night with you in it."

Merlin smiled and together, they climbed in and curled around their son, holding him protectively between them as they fell asleep.

The next morning saw Arthur being woken by a loud banging on his chamber door, coupled with Fae's annoyed whines at being dragged from his sleep. Merlin was already up, trying to soothe Fae as she slipped into some of Arthur's clothing.

Grumbling, Arthur rose and began to pull on clothes too. He finished before Merlin, simply because he didn't have a wriggling two-year-old to contend with, so he took Fae from his wife and opened the door after Merlin slipped behind the dressing partition. He found himself face to face with a worried guard and nervous servant.

"Well!?" Arthur asked as both guard and servant were dumbstruck by the sight of the toddler in Arthur's arms. Rolling his eyes, Arthur said "George, go get breakfast for two and a toddler. When you get back, you can go to the seamstress for my mourning clothes - she was due to broaden the shoulders. When you're done, send for Gwen. Tell her to bring the clothes. She'll understand. You're both dismissed."

George nodded as Arthur shut the door before pulling a face at Fae. "You have so much to look forward to, little one." He said sarcastically.

"You ordered breakfast for us. Thank you."

"Well, I couldn't allow my family to starve." Arthur mumbled before placing a kiss on Merlin's lips "Good morning, my love."

Merlin smiled and whispered "Yes, my heart, it is a good morning."

Fae chuckled and bounced in Arthur's arms demanding "tiss, tiss, 'gain, 'gain."

Merlin and Arthur smiled at his antics and exchanged another kiss before turning on him and drowning him in kisses together, much to his delight.

There was a knock at the door and then it began to open, so the family separated, Fae in Merlin's arms and Arthur two paces away. George said nothing as he lay the meal on the table and then turned to Arthur.

"You have your list for the moment. You may go now, George."

"Thank you." Merlin added as the servant began to leave, causing George to stumble and Arthur to mock-roll his eyes.

The trio sat and enjoyed their breakfast, finishing just before George returned with Gwen and a large bundle of fabric in tow.

George was dismissed to do his regular duties whilst Arthur took his bundle of clothing behind the partition and dressed.

Gwen stayed with Merlin and helped her into a black and pendragon-red dress Arthur had commissioned Gwen to make. Gwen also fixed Merlin's hair, makeup and jewellery, making sure to keep it understated but - as per Arthur's instructions - fitting for the queen, this meant that Merlin was wearing Ygraine's tiara, in which she had wed Uther, along with the Pendragon seal Arthur had presented to her after their wedding (it was worn on a silver chain around her neck, due to not fitting any of her slim fingers). Together, Arthur and Merlin managed to persuade Fae into his clothes before leaving him with Gwen in Arthur's chambers.

Together, they made their way to the courtyard where the funeral pyre would burn Uther's remains and release his spirit to return to the gods.

Merlin stood at Arthur's side, ignoring the confused stares and murmuring gossip as she held his hand. The pyre burnt through the day, finally dying three hours before sunset. They had an hour to ready themselves for the coronation, so Arthur and Merlin, instead of lingering as the ashes were collected, returned to Arthur's chambers. The room was bare but for furniture, coronation clothing and three people: Morgan, Gwen and Fae.

Morgan gave Merlin a quick hug before placing a hand on Arthur's shoulder. "Brother."

Arthur gripped Morgan's shoulder in return as he replied "Brother."

Morgan nodded and left the room, Gwen remaining to aid Merlin. They carefully removed her mourning dress and she slipped into a pendragon-red silk dress. It was modest, with golden embroidery in shapes of flowers and vines along the skirt's hem and dragons in flight around the bodice. Her ring was removed from the silver chain and placed on a gold one which was long enough to allow the ring to remain on top of the dress. Her hair was re-done with ruby flowers and gold leaves woven into it before the tiara was placed back on. She slipped into pendragon-red and gold shoes and then her makeup was touched up.

By the time she had finished, Arthur had stepped from behind the partition in his shining chainmail. His knights-cape exchanged for a richer cape with the golden dragon emblazoned on the back as opposed to his shoulder. He had his ceremonial sword in place at his hip and a pendragon-red and gold belt holding it to him. His boots were new and he wore his silver circlet, having not yet been crowned prince, even though he had reached his majority two years prior.

Arthur drew in a breath when he saw Merlin, and whispered "You look… truly beautiful, my Queen."

Merlin smiled back and said "As do you, my King."

Gwen sighed with joy and said "You both look perfect." She then turned to their son and said "But the prince is not ready yet."

Merlin and Arthur grinned and said "Gwen…"

Gwen laughed, rolling her eyes, and said "Fine" before quickly and efficiently dressing the grumbling toddler in a pendragon-red shirt, black trousers and a black sash with golden dragons embroidered on. She also managed to slip his feet into boots, much to Merlin's astonishment - Fae only ever allowed Arthur to place boots on his feet without serious complaint.

"Now, you are ready." Gwen said.

"Go behind the partition and change, Gwen." Merlin said. "We will wait for you."

Twenty minutes later, Merlin and Arthur were stood in front of the doors to the Throne Room, Fae sat silently in Arthur's arms. Arthur had ordered his mother's throne placed beside his father's once more and for Morgan's to be removed, as he and Merlin would be taking his parents' whilst Morgan would be seated in his - at least for another two months, until Morgan became of age to receive his inheritance.

With a nod to the guards, the doors opened and Merlin walked beside Arthur, her hand on his mostly-free arm. They stopped at the very front, just before the steps and Arthur escorted Merlin to stand beside Morgan, to whom he handed Fae.

Then, after kissing Merlin's hand, he continued the last few steps of his journey alone, sinking to his knees in front of the throne.

It was there that he made his oaths on kingship. There that he was crowned. And there that he rose as king, ready to do his duties, ready to protect his kingdom, his people and his family.

"Long live the King!" Echoed thrice through the hall before Arthur held up his hand.

"As king, my first declaration is meant to be the culmination of my princehood and the taste of my kingship. It is for this reason alone that I cannot make just one declaration. However, that being said, my first order of business is, as it should be, magic. Twenty years ago, my father outlawed the use of all types of magic from our kingdom. He executed many people, magic users and non-magic users alike in the name of this ban. He tore apart families in the name of grief, anger and fear. And in turn, he was killed in grief, anger and fear. He died so I could live, therefore it is my duty to atone for his sins. It is for this reason that my first true act of kingship is to abolish the anti-magic laws. There will be new laws put into place for the governance of magic and those who wield it, which will be handled by Morgan LeFay, Ward of the King, Knight and Court Sorcerer." With a nod from Arthur, Morgan placed Fae down beside Merlin and took his place at Arthur's side after pledging his sword, magic and life to Arthur's service.

"Next on my agenda is the pardoning of all those accused of magic, those who fled their homes and families to remain alive long enough to see this day. Therefore, I bid the guards to open the doors and allow my guests entry."

Merlin turned in time to see the druids, led by Iseldir, and her parents enter the room, dressed in their best clothing and looking primed and proper. She felt tears well in her eyes, but forced them down, knowing what to expect next.

"And lastly - for today - I would like to announce that three years ago I was wed to my soulmate. Together, we have a son and heir. The marriage is legal and binding, witnessed and consummated. And therefore I call my wife forwards."

Merlin drew a breath, pushed Fae's hand into Leon's, and walked forwards, coming to kneel before her husband.

"Do you solemnly promise and swear to protect, govern and rule over the peoples of Camelot as her Queen?"

"I do so solemnly promise and swear."

"Then it is my greatest pleasure to crown you Merlin Emrys Ambrosius Pendragon, Queen of Camelot, Lady of Druids and Dragons."

"Long live the Queen!" Morgan, Leon, Pellinor and Gwaine began and everyone joined in for two more calls.

Merlin was led to her throne beside Arthur's, but before they sat, Arthur said "And I also introduce my heir apparent, Haddfael Ambrosius Pendragon, Prince of Camelot."

With this, Leon nudged Fae towards his parent and Arthur swooped down to lift him up with a smile.

It was with this that a truly passionate call rang through the throne room. "Long live the King! Long live the Queen! Long live the Prince!"

Seven months later found Merlin resting after birthing their daughter Eirian. Arthur was stretched out in the bed beside her, with her head resting on his chest, three-year-old Fae curled up between them and Ree held in his arm free arm.

A gentle knock sounded at the door before it was pushed open, allowing Balinor to enter.

Both men smiled at one another before their attention turned to Merlin. "You know, before she arrived at my cave, exhausted, hungry but hopeful, I had begun to lose hope. I had held on so tight to the hope that I could one day return to Hunith and father children to carry on and renew my legacy. And then she arrived and she was everything I hoped for and more. I was so worried when I returned to find you asleep with her using magic to clean things and whatnot as she always does. I was so scared I would lose her that we had our first argument - if you could even call it that. I demanded to know why she was risking you finding out - I had already clocked you as the Prince of Camelot, Ygraine's son - I told her so many of my fears that day and she merely looked puzzled. She said 'I don't understand. Arthur's nothing like that. He's going to bring peace. He's going to free us.' And then she smiled and said 'And he's going to do it with me as his wife'.

"I didn't know what to think. I thought that maybe you had cast a spell on her, and then remembered you were Uther's son and she was Emrys, so maybe you had seduced her but you were both still clothed. It never occurred to me until I saw you awake, eyes filled with wonder watching her without her knowing, that I finally realised just who you were. It is a lucky man that finds their soulmate so early on in life.

"That was why I gave my blessing for your wedding. I knew the pain of separation and an incomplete bond. I did not wish that upon my enemy's son, let alone my daughter."

There was silence for several moments before Balinor said "I am proud of you, Arthur. Proud that I can call you son, even if it is through marriage. And I'm sure that your parents - _both_ of them - would be as proud, if not prouder, of the man you are, of the king you're becoming."

And it was in this way that Albion was born and her Golden Age flourished to encompass all of time. And just in case you are still wondering: Balinor freed Kilgharrah and hatched some of the hidden eggs found around Albion, he also wed Hunith and together they had another daughter - Kestrel; Arthur changed the knights' code so that men and women of all backgrounds could become knights as long as they were just and true, he and Merlin had several more children, revelling in the joy of family they missed out on as children, they lived a long and happy life before passing away peacefully together; Gwen and Lancelot both became knights, along with Gwen's brother Elyan and Gwaine's 'secret' love, Percival - a boy taken in by the druids in Iseldir's camp - and Mordred; Leon and Morgan came to realise their deep-seated mutual attraction and married soon after Morgan discovered her sister Morgause was alive and well; Camelot flourished when magic returned and within five years, Arthur had been crowned High King of Albion, allowing the kingdoms to flourish under his care and when he passed away, Haddfael became king with his younger sister, Eirian, taking Morgan's role of Court Sorcerer. Their five younger siblings (Gwenydd, Collen, Heulyn, Aderyn and Bleddyn) each went in a different direction, doing something important and interesting with their lives. And so, many children were born, much joy was found and peace ruled the lands, magic flourished and the need for the Once and Future King and his Emrys to return once more has yet to occur (but that doesn't mean Fate doesn't reincarnate them anyway, just because she loves their joyous reunions and their brilliant (if not slightly low-key) lives).

The end.


End file.
